


[Podfic] Tea and Conquest

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [9]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, Cover Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Repods Welcome, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Sybil commented mildly, "Rosie was asking me what it was like, to have the two most powerful men in Ankh-Morpork among my conquests."</p>
<p>Sybil Vimes, Havelock Vetinari, and some mildly kinky flirting in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tea and Conquest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea and Conquest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633056) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html). Also posted [on DW](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/135741.html).

  
(cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com) (or here: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)))

 **Length:** 0:05:03

Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/FPF_other/%5Bdisc%5D%20tea%20and%20conquest%20%28icarus_chained%2C%20sylvaine%29.mp3) (4.7 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
